


Birthday Girl

by Madamegoethe



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Birthday, First Kiss, Fluff, M/M, sherlock is a darling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-01
Updated: 2014-05-01
Packaged: 2018-01-21 12:07:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,759
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1549919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Madamegoethe/pseuds/Madamegoethe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It´s John´s Birthday and Sherlock´s acting a bit weird. But there´s no way he would´ve remembered John´s birthday! ....Or is there?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Birthday Girl

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Johnlockedness](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Johnlockedness/gifts).



> written -on a very short notice- for my lovely friend johnlockedness as a birthday present. I apologise for grammar/writing mishaps! I hope you still like the fluff and have a fabulous birthday!

It was the morning of July the 7th and John Watson was waking up slowly to rays of sunshine through his curtains, birds singing a sweet melody and…THE BEATLES?! He blinked his eyes open and listened again. No, he wasn´t still dreaming, this was, in fact, his favourite song “Love me do” by the Beatles, played on a violin. He blinked some more and then got up, threw his bathrobe over his pyjamas and went downstairs to see Sherlock, swaying back and forth to the rhythm with his violin and grinning broadly at him. He cocked his head and scratched it “erm….Morning Sherlock..are you..are you alright?” he asked. Sherlock only grinned brighter in return ”Of course I am John, it´s a beautiful morning, why wouldn´t I be?” “well” John coughed “because…you´re playing the Beatles. You HATE the Beatles!” “Oh” Sherlock smiled, tone of surprise in his voice “did I really? I didn´t notice!” and he took his violin down to go over to the kitchen “Sherlock?” John kept on going “you..I thought you deleted the Beatles, are you sure you´re a..” “yes I´m sure! Tea?” Sherlock turned around and held a steaming cup out to John. “wha…you poisoned it!” he stated, pointing accusingly at the cup “Oh don´t be stupid!” Sherlock replied “I learned my lesson after Baskerville, trust me!” John still eyed the cup suspiciously, obviously NOT trusting him, so Sherlock rolled his eyes, sighed, and took a swig from John´s cup. “there. Satisfied now?” “um…yeah..I..yeah..thanks..I guess” John murmured while accepting the cuppa and mulling over his flatmate´s strange behavior (well, stranger than normal and that was quite saying something!). He shook his head, swiping the thoughts away for now, in favour of his growling stomach. He opened the fridge to find-OH!- absolutely no traces of mould, human remains or fungi in it. Instead, it was packed with fresh groceries, sparkling wine and even MILK! He closed the fridge with an open mouth and turned towards Sherlock again “Sherlock..did..no..Mrs. Hudson was here and did the shopping, didn´t she?!” Sherlock just looked up briefly from his computer, pretending he hadn´t heard him and merely uttered a “hm?” before going back to his E-Mails again. “oh nevermind” John whispered to himself and prepared breakfast for the two of them. Breakfast that Sherlock not only ate but also COMPLIMENTED and now John was very worried indeed and on the verge of starting his very own drugs bust but then Sherlock suddenly said “well John, get dressed, we have a case! And definitely a ten at that!”

He was immediately a little less worried now and ten minutes later, they were in a cab, driving towards yet another crime scene, the adrenaline starting to pump in John´s veins as he asked Sherlock “so, what´s it this time? Locked door murder? Suicide that really isn´t one?” Sherlock gave him a sideway glance and just smirked “surprise!” he said, and John was back to wondering what.the.fuck.was.wrong.with.him.today?!!! Clearly it couldn´t be because..no! NO! _THAT_ would be downright ridiculous! John hardly cared for these things himself and Sherlock would´ve definitely deleted it, if he ever knew in the first place! There must be another explanation!

As soon as the cab stopped, Sherlock rushed out and over to Lestrade, but not after having paid the cabbie, another very unusual thing and John wrinkled his nose while he got out. He saw Lestrade nodding and smiling at Sherlock and felt distinctly left out but went over nevertheless. “so” he said, trying to go for lighthearted “what do we have?”  
Lestrade clearly avoided to look at him but said “well..a..a..murder. We´re..frankly we´re all puzzled. The only thing the killer left behind was this” and he pointed to a little angel statue beside the mummified corpse “and this” and he pointed to a…what in the name of??? A SONIC SCREWDRIVER! “what the..” John muttered. Sherlock walked agitatedly around the corpse, saying “well…that´s…that´s a mummy, I´d say…the woman has been killed..hm…oh, more than 2000 years before but..but these objects here, I can´t…WHAT are they and what do they have to do with..” John interrupted him “ok..Sherlock..this seems like a really sick joke to me. You know that program I always try you to get to watch with me, “Doctor Who”? Yeah, these are artefacts from the show. The stone angel-there are monsters in that show that are literally moving stone angel figurines who kill you by transporting you into the past! And the, erm…plastic stick is a sonic screwdriver, it´s sort of the weapon of the Doctor, the good guy who tries to prevent these things from happening” Sherlock looked up at him and John wasn´t quite sure whether that was his “oh my God I can´t believe you´re such an idiot!” face or his “you´re my conductor of light” face. He crinkled his nose again. That was quite weird! By now, he was mostly very well able to tell the two expressions apart! But suddenly, Sherlock exclaimed “But John! You´re..that´s..BRILLIANT! If that´s a 2000+ year old mummy and these are..whatever you said they are, then this isn´t a murder, this is simply..Lestrade, contact all museums in London to see whether any mummies have been stolen and then look at the surveill-NO! If you got a fit, ask the director which one of his employees is a real Professor Which”-“Doctor Who!” John chimed in-“whatever! That!fanatic and there you have your guy! Case closed, we´re leaving, come along John!” and he turned around towards the main road with a dramatic swoosh of his coat. John stood rooted to the spot, blinking at Lestrade “But…what was..what..Greg?” “yeah no, he´s probably right again, you know…well, you know him best” he shrugged and turned around, leaving him with a “Thanks John, guess we couldn´t have cracked this one without your extensive knowledge about Doctor Who!” Ok now this was definitely getting weird, John thought while following Sherlock towards the main road. He knew for a fact that several of the yarders- _as every proper Brit for god´s sake!-_ he thought, watched Doctor Who. Maybe not to the extent he did, but…he was damn sure they could all recognise a Sonic Screwdriver when they saw one!  


He caught up with Sherlock when the very man stopped in front of his favourite Fish ‘n Chips shop and ordered two portions. He accepted his with a nod of his head and kept quiet for the first two minutes during their walk through Regent´s Park but then couldn´t hold back any longer. “Okay Sherlock, seriously, what´s up?” he asked, eyeing Sherlock´s face as closely as he could while still taking care not to trip over dogs or into any dog poop. Sherlock glanced back at him, looking like the world´s most innocent five year old and that´s when John knew that something was DEFINITELY wrong! “I honestly have no idea what you could possib..” John sighed “Okay Sherlock, so you managed to find the cigarettes and smoked one..or possibly the whole pack, okay, alright. I´m not glad about it but I forgive you. Just, please, can you promise me to talk to me the next time before you..” “what? No..John, no I didn´t..wait are you going to tell me where you´re hidin..oh never mind, point is: No..I´m..I´m fine. I have no idea why you would accuse me of such a thing!” and he looked ahead again, picking at his chips as if all was right with the world “Jesus Sherlock! You´ve been acting weird all day! You´ve played the Beatles on your violin this morning even though you HATE the Beatles, you made me tea and it wasn´t poisoned, you paid for the cab, you..you..THE CASE! And now you´re eating-AGAIN! And we´re..we´re..” “yes John?” Sherlock inquired mockingly but John looked up and, without him noticing, Sherlock had led them back home to 221B “..and we´re home” John croaked. “well then, by all means, get us in, you have the keys If I´m correct” Could he have..after all??? John´s hands shook as he aimed for the keyhole but he managed eventually and as he opened the door, he heard music from upstairs. Not Wagner, not Brahms. Actual dancing music. He stood shock still, blinking (he seemed to be doing this a lot today) and slowly turned around to Sherlock who looked just as shocked as he did…with a hint of amusement glistening in his eyes “well” he said “sounds like someone´s expecting you” and gave John a shove. Mind still turning, he made it up the stairs with Sherlock behind him and when he opened the door, he saw Mrs. Hudson, Molly, Mike, Greg, a few nice guys and girls from the clinic and even-OH!- Sarah! Mrs. Hudson put a silly hat on him-he was too shocked to object- and pressed a glass of sparkling wine in his right hand. Before he could fully take the image in, Sherlock had taken his coat off, walked over to his violin and started to play “Happy Birthday” and everyone was joining in, singing.

He was touched, truly touched. He didn´t know quite what to say. He hadn´t celebrated his birthday in a bloody long time! Certainly not in Afghanistan. And before..well..one or two times in Uni his girlfriends had remembered but other than that, his parents had been busy enough with Harry to care much about him so he himself hardly ever thought of it as something more than an average day nowadays. But Sherlock-now looking at him over his violin with a smile and a happy spark in his eyes that the world so rarely got to see-Sherlock, of all people, had remembered and had..oh god OF COURSE! Had set all of this up! Had it not been so utterly lovely he´d have laughed at the clumsiness but this was _Sherlock_ and if he had treated him in a way a child would treat it´s mother on her special day, it was probably only because Sherlock was so utterly new to this and..and..while they were still singing, it hit him fully: Sherlock had acted so out of character, he had been lovely and considerate and utterly _selfless_ just for him this entire day, he´d even paid attention to Doctor Who weeks in advance and..oh GOD, he had even…even undermined his own brilliance, faked a crime scene just so John could have a field day! He gulped down his glass of wine, the enormity of what his best mate had done for him crashing down on him now as he blindly reached for another glass as Sherlock kept on playing. The Beatles, again. “I´ve just seen a face” now. He thanked Mrs. Hudson with a kiss on the cheek while she whispered “Oh no John, don´t thank me, it was all his idea, he invited all the ladies as well, don´t know how he did it..” “wait..the..OH!” only now did John notice that there were quite a few girls present he´d only seen briefly at the clinic or hadn´t seen before at all “why…Mrs. Hudson, wh” she grabbed his wrist and looked him in the eyes “If he really, REALLY likes someone, you know, he can be selfless to the point of killing himself!” she patted his wrist once more and then went off to get more wine for the other guests. John drowned his second glass and grabbed a third one before he turned around and went down the stairs. He needed air. There was no way Mrs. Hudson did just…was there?  
  
He tried to breathe deeply and close his eyes. It wasn´t working. Instead of Sarah and all the other pretty girls up there, it was just Sherlock in front of his inner eye, swaying in the morning light, smiling at him, playing his favourite music for him. He opened his eyes, unnerved and took another sip. Okay. Okay, he could accept that he loved his best mate. Felt..very..fond of his best mate, that was fine, that was alright, nothing new, nothing abnormal, yes?! He´d just go back up there and thank him, give him a manly, friendly hug and feel…those curls against his biceps-no big deal! And…and then he´d dance with SarahJeanetteMadelaineSarr…because their hair was so soft-as is Sherlock´s, probably- and maybe feel their lips-that can´t possibly be as soft as this goddamn cupid´s bow- and..and..” Oh FUCK!” he screamed and knocked down his third glass of wine in one go, breathing heavily. “Something the matter? Party not to your liking?” a silky voice to his left said (silky? When did he..wh..what?oh nevermind!) “No” he breathed, “no it´s..ah..it´s all..erm..thank you, thank you very much it´s..I..I thought you´d forgotten” Sherlock looked somewhere between amused and hurt “yes, I noticed. But how could you think I would forget this, John, such an important date?!” and he faced him now, nearly looming over him, bluegreygreen eyes piercing his. “I…Important?” John struggled “it´s…god Sherlock, it´s just my birthday!” “ _JUST_ your Birthday?!!!” he repeated, his eyes sparkling slits now and SO close to his face “John..this day, THIS day is not only the day you were brought to life but also the day _I_ was brought to life! If you´d never been born I´d have never met you and..and…and I should stop drinking  wine now” he ended, in a murmur, and hid his glowing face in his glass, despite what he´d just said. There was silence for a bit and then John thought back once more-not just to this day but to all of it, how Sherlock had saved his life the very first day they had met and how John had saved Sherlock´s life a bit later, how they always scowled at each other in jest about being boring and stupid or how body parts did NOT belong next to the groceries and that shooting the wall had never helped anyone and then back to today and he just..he just…”Sherlock?” “hm?” “why did you invite all the Ladies?” “well I choose them based on your preferences for..” “No Sherlock..why did you invite them?” “are you deaf? I just said I inv…” “NO, SHERLOCK! WHY DID YOU INVITE THEM?” “I….I´ve got to go now, I´ve got a case” “No you don´t, Lestrade is up there” “But I..” “Sherlock?” “hm?” “You know more about birthday traditions than I thought you would” “well I…” “Do you know about the midnight kiss for the birthday girl?” “I´ve heard” “well…it´s nearly midnight” “You´re…you´re not a girl” John rolled his eyes inwardly but given how irritated and –quite frankly- _scared_ Sherlock looked, he stepped up to him and said “and neither are you. But when did we ever play by the rules, hm?!” and he ran a soft finger along Sherlock´s jaw. The taller man nearly fell over, he leaned so heavily into the touch but John managed to keep them both upright. “Hey, hey!” he laughed “I´M the birthday girl, I should be swooped off her feet!”

And slowly, very slowly, he saw Sherlock realising, his eyes going wide, his mouth opening and he finally whispered “but..but John you never..”  
John simply smiled warmly and said “Oh shut up and kiss me you beautiful bastard!”, guided Sherlock´s shivering lips to his and kissed him, finally kissed him with all the love and tenderness and fervour he had always missed with his numerous girlfriends without even knowing what had been missing all the time. This, he decided right there and then, was officially his best birthday ever!


End file.
